This invention relates generally to rodent control devices and, more particularly, to a rodent killing device that terminates rodents such as mice and rats while itself being substantially indistinguishable from conventional wood baseboard trim boards.
Household rodents are unwanted, unsightly, and unsanitary not to mention inconvenient and destructive. Mice and rats are common but undesirable invaders of many residential dwellings. These rodents often enter a residential dwelling in search of food or shelter and are often difficult to completely eliminate.
Various devices have been proposed in the art to kill household pests such as mice and rats. Conventional devices for eradicating such rodents are traps and poison. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, traps are often large, bulky, or otherwise unattractive in a residential setting. Other pest control devices, especially those that may use electricity, are not safe for humans without using an extraordinary amount of care. Further, existing devices may be unattractive when installed in a residential home environment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a rodent killing device that uses electricity to kill pests upon contact. Further, it would be desirable to have a rodent killing device that may only be activated or deactivated by an adult. In addition, it would be desirable to have a rodent killing device that is inconspicuous and appears to be a normal baseboard or trim fixture.